


For Real

by Arina_Enko, linafilin



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Enko/pseuds/Arina_Enko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн случайно сохраняет своё видео по Outlast не в ту папку и, пока ищет его, чтобы отредактировать, он натыкается на видео, которое снял Фил и которое он определённо не должен был увидеть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

  
Дэн снова уселся за компьютер, чтобы отредактировать новое видео по Outlast для недели ужасов. Он вставал только для того, чтобы включить весь свет в квартире и трижды проверить, закрыта ли входная дверь. Неделя ужасов казалась по-настоящему замечательной идеей, пока Дэн не вспомнил, что Фил собирался уехать на несколько дней, но даже тогда он не думал, что всё будет НАСТОЛЬКО плохо, пока Фил и в самом деле не уехал. Он сказал себе, что был напуган только из-за ПОГРУЖЕНИЯ, на котором он настаивал, играя в любую страшную игру, но в глубине души он знал, что это из-за того, что он привык, что Фил рядом, что он просто знает, что тот в соседней комнате. Даже если он и не находились в одном помещении, он всё ещё мог слышать, как скрипят половицы, когда Фил идёт по коридору, или как открывается и закрывается холодильник, когда тот достаёт еду, или даже — редко — как за стеной в три часа ночи играет тема Баффи, когда Фил не может уснуть. Суть в том, что, даже если они и не находились в поле зрения друг друга, он всё равно знал, что Фил здесь. Сейчас, когда в квартире не было слышно никаких звуков, которые издавал Фил, он болезненно осознавал все прочие шумы. Со стороны соседей слышались звуки примирения, глухие удары и стуки, прочие звуки, которые он совсем не мог объяснить, но это определённо были демоны, готовые просто-напросто истерзать его лицо. И с наушниками было даже хуже, потому что он ничего не мог расслышать чётко, будто оно, заглушаясь музыкой из игры, превращалось в злоумышленника или призрака.  
  
Сейчас, сидя за предположительно безопасным столом, который после охоты на монстра/проверки безопасности в квартире соответствовал нормам безобидности, он кликнул на папку под названием «d &pgames», где он только что сохранил отснятый материал. Он прокрутил все прочие файлы в поисках того, что назвал «outlast В ОДИНОЧКУ», но ничего не нашёл. Его сердце забилось быстрее. Он знал, что сохранил его. Где он делся? Он удалился? Его удалил ПРИЗРАК? Самара из «Звонка» захватила власть над его компьютером, чтобы стереть материал и разрушить его жизнь? Он проверил свою личную папку, подписанную «dinof», чтобы проверить, не сохранил ли он видео здесь по привычке, но и здесь не нашёл ничего. Он закрыл окошко и посмотрел на рабочий стол. И тут ничего не было. Он навёл курсор на папку Фила. Обычно он не заходил в его папку, если только тот не просил помочь с редактурой или же спрашивал мнение по поводу чего-либо, но даже тогда Фил всё же стоял рядом с ним или позади. Заходить в папку без разрешения казалось каким-то вторжением, но он был уверен, что Фил не был бы против, если бы знал об обстоятельствах, но не то чтобы он вообще когда-то об этом узнает. Дэн прокрутил вниз и нашёл материал здесь, сразу же под файлом, подписанным «упс». Дэн улыбнулся и кликнул на него, предполагая, что это старые блуперсы или что-то, что Фил сохранял для видео для LessAmazingPhil.  
  
Когда видео начало проигрываться, первым, что понял Дэн, было то, что оно было очень старым. У них двоих были ранние видео, которые они перенесли на этот компьютер, но обычно это были те видео, которыми они очень гордились и которые хотели сохранить для последующих поколений. Тем не менее, это видео было снято в старой спальне Фила у него дома. Судя по его волосам, это был примерно две тысячи девятый год.  
  
— Привет, ребята, — сказал Фил, помахав рукой в камеру. Дэн улыбнулся. Есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются. — Итак, — начал Фил, — я хотел кое-что рассказать вам, ребята, кое о чём, ну, кое о ком, на самом деле, — Фил остановился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Я встретил… Человека. И он действительно классный. В последнее время я много с ним общался, и он стал достаточно важной частью моей… чёрт.  
  
На заднем плане загудел телефон Фила, и он взял его, посмотрел на сообщение и улыбнулся.  
  
— Собственно, это он.  
  
Он ответил на сообщение и отложил телефон, глубоко вздыхая.  
  
— Скоро он приедет в Манчестер, это было вроде как неточно, но сейчас он подтвердил это. Я собирался, эм, рассказать вам о нём, но, эм-м… я думаю, вы скоро его увидите.  
  
Фил улыбнулся, зажав язык между зубами. Потом он подался вперёд и выключил камеру, экран потемнел.  
  
Дэн уже собирался закрыть окошко, когда заметил, что видео не окончено — оставалось ещё десять минут. Было очевидно, что Дэн и Фил говорили о нём, но он никогда не видел, как Фил из две тысячи девятого говорил он нём в такой неотредактированной манере. Он никогда не видел лица Фила, когда тот открыл сообщение от него до того, как они встретились в реальной жизни, или слышал то, как Фил пытался объяснить, кто такой Дэн и что он для него значит. Это было так мило — видеть Фила таким восторженным от того, что Дэн написал ему. Такого больше нет. Очевидно, им нравилось видеть друг друга, но простое сообщение от Дэна не делало Фила таким практически откровенно смущённым. Начал проигрываться следующий кусок видео. Это было позже, в их старой квартире. В этой части Фил выглядел грустным. Дэну это не понравилось.  
  
— Эй, ребята, это по поводу меня и Дэна. Да, мы живём вместе, но это не значит…  
  
Фил затих, и Дэн услышал, как на заднем плане закрылась дверь.  
  
— Фил? — услышал он свой собственный голос из коридора.  
  
— Я в своей комнате, — ответил Фил, выглядя слегка раздосадованным.  
  
Дэн услышал, как он открыл дверь в комнату Фила.  
  
— Просто хотел дать знать, что я дома. О, прости, ты снимаешь?  
  
— О, эм, да, это ничего, — ответил Фил, поворачиваясь к двери.  
  
— Тогда что это за видео? — спросил Дэн. Он не помнил этот день, но существовала определённая стандартная процедура, которой они следовали, когда приходили домой, так что это его не удивило.  
  
— Я пока что не уверен, просто пробую несколько идей и смотрю, что подходит, — ответил Фил.  
  
— Окей, ну, скажешь, если понадобится помощь, — ответил Дэн и покинул комнату.  
  
Фил снова посмотрел в камеру. Он вздохнул.  
  
— Ну, я не хотел, чтобы он услышал, что я снимаю это. — Он встал и придвинул камеру ближе к себе. — Так что сейчас я буду говорить тише. Ладно. То, что мы с Дэном живём вместе, совсем не означает, что мы вместе, ну, вы знаете, — начал Фил, говоря низким голосом, который был едва ли не шёпотом. — Дэну это не нравится. Я думаю, его беспокоит то, что все так думают. На самом деле, это не слишком беспокоит меня, потому что…  
  
Он снова затих.  
  
— Я не собираюсь выставлять это, — закончил Фил, в его голосе чувствовалось завершённость. — Но я продолжу говорить. Просто… для себя, знаете. — Фил глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — Это не беспокоит меня, потому что в идеальном мире, да, это то, как всё должно быть. Когда я встретил его, я думал, что всё так и будет, и я думал, что он тоже захочет, чтобы всё так и было. Возможно, потом он и захотел, но он никогда не говорил мне об этом. Когда я предложил ему переехать со мной, я думал, что, возможно, это будет что-то вроде начала для чего-то нового, возможно, он поймёт, что может увидеть меня с разных сторон, но до настоящего времени это не имеет место быть, и я не думаю, что когда-либо будет. Я начал снимать это, потому что я хочу, чтобы Дэн был счастлив, а эта постоянная спекуляция природой наших отношений приносит ему трудности. Я просто хотел прояснить всё, но… Но я не думаю, что этого хочет кто-то из нас. Я не могу снять видео, сознательно солгав о чём-то настолько дорогом мне. Я могу притвориться, что всё, что мне нужно — это мы, просто два лучших друга, но я на самом деле не могу произнести это вслух. Я не могу на самом деле сделать целое видео, посвящённое этому факту. Но я также не могу сделать целое видео о том, что Дэн ничего такого не хочет, а я хочу, потому что, ну, Дэн не знает. Я думаю, я также не могу ничего сказать, потому что я на самом деле ничего толком не знаю о его личной жизни. Если он встречается с кем-то, то он не приводит их сюда и не рассказывает мне о них. Хотя я не могу представить, что он одинок.  
  
В дверь Фила постучали, и тот действительно подпрыгнул. Дверь со скрипом открылась, и Дэн услышал самого себя:  
  
— Ты всё ещё снимаешь?  
  
— Нет, просто думаю вслух.  
  
— Ох, ладно. Тогда можешь мне кое с чем быстро помочь?  
  
Фил посмотрел обратно в камеру, явно разочарованный тем, что его прервали посреди тирады, потом снова перевёл взгляд на Дэна.  
  
— Конечно, — радостно сказал он. Он поднялся и выключил камеру.  
  
Дэн поставил видео на паузу. Он и правда не знал, что ему думать. Филу всегда было некомфортно из-за всех этих шуточек об их отношениях, но Дэн был уверен, что это потому, что ему это не нравилось. Дэн не так уж и ненавидел их тогда, но, возвращаясь в две тысячи двенадцатый, в их первую квартиру, он не мог отрицать, что весьма открыто выступал против этого. Он знал, что зрители восприняли это всё слишком серьёзно, он видел гиф-анимации, и с тех пор его прозвали «не гей Хауэлл». Правда в том, что в то время он просто хотел быть индивидуальностью. Он и не подозревал, что в тот момент, когда Фил вошёл в его жизнь, их начнут видеть только в качестве дуэта, всегда и навсегда, аминь, и когда он был младше, он действительно чувствовал, будто у него нет своей собственной индивидуальности. Он чувствовал, что на пятьдесят процентов люди видели в нём Фила. Иногда он хотел быть просто Дэном. Никаких «и».  
  
Годы спустя Дэн пришёл к тому, что ему нравится то, что его видят в единении с Филом, и он даже предпочитает это. И тогда он даже вроде бы чувствовал вину за то, как вёл себя. И если тогда он «вроде бы как» испытывал угрызения совести, то сейчас он чувствовал себя очень виноватым. Он и понятия не имел, как Фил себя тогда чувствовал. Хотя ему следовало бы, в самом деле. Приблизительно два миллиона человек указывали ему на это в прямом эфире ежедневно. Как много гиф-анимаций видел он, подписанных «Фил смотрит на него так, будто он так сильно влюблён: D»? Он всегда считал, что люди копают слишком глубоко, потому что было вдвое больше гиф-анимаций, на которых он смотрел на Фила в схожих обстоятельствах, так что, должно быть, они смотрели друг на друга слишком много.  
  
Что до того, что он ни с кем толком не встречался, то здесь, по большей части, Фил был прав. За последние несколько лет было несколько случайных связей, возможно, два-три человека, с которыми он сходил больше, чем на одно свидание, но они всегда расставались с ним. Если подумать, двое из них сказали, что они действительно чувствуют, что не могут соревноваться с Филом за время Дэна. Дэн отмахнулся от этого, но сейчас это казалось убедительным.  
  
До конца видео оставалось ещё четыре минуты. Дэн вздохнул. Он не знал, какого рода информация содержится в последней части. Первая часть видео уже заставила его разум лихорадочно работать. С неохотой он ещё раз нажал «проиграть».  
  
Фил. Недавно. Рубашку, в которую тот был одет, он купил несколько месяцев назад. Дэн знал, он помогал её выбирать.  
  
— Я знаю, что могу быть счастлив, имея всё это, — начал Фил, опуская «это видео, которое я собираюсь выставлять»-фасад, который присутствовал в двух предыдущих клипах. — Я думаю, пока мы можем быть только вдвоём, я могу быть счастлив. Я знаю, что так не будет всегда, что он остепенится с кем-то и съедет, но сейчас всё хорошо. Мне кажется, я уже остепенился с ним без его ведома. В конце концов, я старше. Чёрт, мне будет тридцать через, сколько, чуть более двух лет, и то, что я готов остепенится, правда, кажется правильным, — Фил поднялся на кровати, приподнял ноги и сел, скрестив их.  
  
Дэн затаил дыхание в ожидании того, как тот закончит.  
  
— Мне кажется, — Фил снова сделал паузу, пытаясь рассказать всё. — Я считаю, что я влюблён в него, но я привык к этому. Я любил его приблизительно с того дня, как встретил, и долгое время мне было больно, но, я думаю, пока он присутствует в моей жизни, всё в порядке. Я просто хочу трёхчасовые завтраки за просмотром телевизора с ним, ходить на работу с ним и ездить в отпуск с ним, и возвращаться домой с ним. Мне кажется, что это то, что делают пары, но мы делаем всё это, парой не являясь, на самом деле, и это хорошо, наверное. Это хорошо, если я смогу убедить себя в этом, и это должно быть хорошо, потому что я грустил об этом слишком долго.  
  
Фил засмеялся, вставая.  
  
— Мне нужно удалить этот материал, бож…  
  
Здесь видео оборвалось.  
  
Дэн вздохнул первый раз за, казалось, вечность.  
  
Он не знал, о чём думать.  
  
Когда Фил описал всё то, что он хотел, всё то, что на самом деле уже приходилось им делать вместе, это прозвучало так, будто они пара. Никогда раньше он не понимал этого, хотя ему определённо следовало бы, принимая во внимание все те моменты, где они выглядели как пара, из которых делали анимации, скриншоты и которые распространялись по интернету во всех возможных формах. Но это выявляло момент, который действительно задевал в нём чувствительную струну. Он никогда не думал слишком много о будущем, в основном потому, что оно пугало его, но, когда делал это, он всегда был здесь и всегда с Филом. Не было ли это предпосылкой к тому, что он остепеняется? Найти кого-то и планировать своё будущее с мыслью, что этот человек всегда будет его частью? Он чувствовал себя остепенившимся. Он хотел всё то, что, как сказал Фил, тот хотел.  
  
В том видео остался всего один небольшой момент, и эта небольшая деталь заключалась в том, что Фил признался ему в любви. Не такое уж и большое дело. Он определённо не испугался. А если он и испугался, то это не потому, что-то, что услышанное признание Фила вынуждает его признаться в ответ. Не-а. Нетушки, нет, не-а. Этого совсем не произошло, он не прогнулся под сокрушительным весом любви к Филу, которую он впервые позволил себе прочувствовать на полную. Он отмотал видео до чёрного экрана перед началом последней части, чтобы снова посмотреть её, когда зазвонил телефон. Фил. Самое время, конечно же.  
  
— Привет? — сказал Дэн.  
  
— Привет, как ты? — спросил радостно Фил.  
  
— Да ничего, только что снял видео на неделю ужасов, — ответил Дэн, пытаясь звучать обычно.  
  
— О, и как? — спросил Фил.  
  
Он собирался ответить «хорошо», когда компьютерный Фил заговорил. Он, чёрт возьми, не поставил видео на паузу. Оно просто, чёрт возьми, осталось чёрным экраном. Он был полным хреновым идиотом.  
  
_— Я думаю, я могу быть счастлив с… — снова начал Фил, но Дэн прервал его, выключив звук._  
  
— Хорошо и страшно, — сказал Дэн, надеясь, что его голос перекроет голос Фила на фоне.  
  
— Что это было? — спросил Фил, звуча сбитым с толку.  
  
— О, эм, ничего. Видео включилось на компьютере.  
  
— Было похоже на меня, — размышлял Фил.  
  
— Ага, так и есть, я смотрел видео, — торопливо ответил Дэн.  
  
Фил на какое-то время замолчал.  
  
— Какое из? — спросил он.  
  
— Ты хорошо его расслышал? Может, ты бы мог угадать, — спросил Дэн, надеясь, что он не звучит подозрительно, пытаясь выяснить у Фила, услышал ли он отрывок слово в слово.  
  
— Да, я его услышал, — решительно ответил Фил.  
  
— О, — сказал Дэн, молясь господу, чтобы Фил не смог его опознать через ту небольшую часть предложения. Хотя, если бы Дэн сам снял подобное видео, он бы, возможно, смог опознать его по первому же слову, потому что был слишком параноиком, боясь, что люди его увидят.  
  
— Я снял его несколько дней назад, — продолжил Фил.  
  
— Совсем недавно? — ответил Дэн удивлённо.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Фил.  
  
— Как ты его нашёл?  
  
— Ты зол?  
  
— Как ты его нашёл, Дэн?  
  
— Я случайно сохранил своё видео по Outlast в твою папку. Я увидел видео под названием «упс» и я думал, это блуперсы с Phil is not on fire или что-то в этом роде. Мне жаль. Я не должен был его открывать.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал Фил. Это совсем не звучало так, будто всё хорошо. — Послушай, мы поговорим об этом, когда я приеду домой.  
  
— Фил…  
  
— Увидимся через несколько дней, Дэн.  
  
Дэн был поражён внезапным страхом того, что это не разумно — позволять Филу слишком сильно переживать из-за этого ещё два дня, пока он не вернётся домой. Он чувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. Ему нужно было сказать Филу, что он не потрясён или расстроен, и это было то, что он собирался сказать, но, когда он открыл рот, он сказал:  
  
— Фил, я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
На том конце провода он смог расслышать только мертвую тишину, но он знал, что Фил всё ещё там.  
  
— Фил.  
  
— Я… Я просто… — Фил заикнулся в конце, прерывая себя.  
  
— Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. Не ненавидь меня, — тихонько умолял Дэн, чувствуя напряжение в тоне Фила.  
  
— Дэн, ты же знаешь, я никогда не смог бы, — вздохнул Фил. — Поговорим, когда я приеду домой.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — сказал Дэн разочарованно.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, — сказал Фил и быстро повесил трубку.  
  
Дэн положил телефон и уставился в экран компьютера. Он закрыл видео Фила и загрузил видео по Outlast для монтажа. Только вот он не мог сосредоточиться. Он не хотел ждать, пока Фил приедет домой. Зная себя, он будет считать минуты до момента, когда Фил войдёт в дверь. Как жаль, что он не мог перемотать время вперед, как в Sims, но, к сожалению, это была реальная жизнь.  
  
Он боялся, что Фил не ответит ему взаимностью, даже несмотря на то, что у него было явное доказательство того, что он ответит. До этого он сам не знал, что он чувствовал. Или знал, но всегда считал это признаком лучших друзей. Фил стал его первым лучшим другом, и он думал, что так оно и чувствуется. Огромная, всепоглощающая любовь к кому-то, ставящая их на первое место среди всего прочего и желание проводить всё своё свободное место с ними. Очевидно, что другим объяснением этому было то, что ты влюблён в него, чёртов идиот.  
  
Он боялся, что Фил больше не станет ему доверять. Тревога захватила его разум, твердя, что Фил придёт домой, решив, что он больше не хочет жить с кем-то, кому он не может доверять. Он знал, что это звучит нереалистично, но его всё ещё пугала эта перспектива.  
  
Монтирование видео больше походило на брожение в грязи. Это заняло в два раза больше времени, чем обычно. Он ловил себя на том, что проверяет свой телефон на предмет сообщений и затем просматривает все социальные сети Фила в поисках новых записей каждые десять минут. Тогда, когда его внимание в конец расфокусировалось, он понял, что прогружает тэги в тамблере, изучая его отношения с его лучшим другом, ища то, что заметили зрители и чего не увидел он. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше это обретало смысл. Он просто надеялся, что Фил всё ещё считал так же.  
  
Он больше не хотел думать. Он вошел в кухню и взял две жевательные таблетки мелатонина, и через двадцать минут они подействовали, он принял душ и переоделся в спальные вещи. Он лежал на кровати, выталкивая любые мысли из своей головы, и погрузился в глубокий, но неспокойный сон.  


///

  
Дэн на мгновение проснулся в десять утра, но быстро перевернулся на другой бок и снова уснул. Он решил, что чем больше часов он проспит, тем меньше ему придётся ждать, осознанно ждать, пока Фил войдёт в дверь.  


///

  
Он резко проснулся. Ему показалось, он услышал, как хлопнула дверь. Его сердце ускоренно застучало. Кто-то пробрался в помещение. Он лежал в кровати, вцепившись в одеяло, не уверенный, стоит ли ему рискнуть выйти из комнаты или остаться, где он есть, незамеченный и в безопасности. Он услышал копошение в гостиной. Он решил, что не позволит просто так обокрасть себя, когда он в доме. Он перебрался на часть кровати, где, он знал, пол не будет скрипеть под ним, когда он на него встанет. Он осмотрел комнату в поиске оружия или чего-то подобного, но увидел только шорты, поэтому он просто подобрал ремень с пола. В худшем случае он ударит названого гостя пряжкой по голове. Он тихонько открыл дверь и пробрался в холл. Он шёл спиной к стене, прокладывая себе дорогу в гостиную. Он легонько облокотился на дверной косяк, чтобы украдкой взглянуть внутрь и понять, с чем ему придется иметь дело.  
  
Он столкнулся с тем, чего совсем не ожидал увидеть. Ремень выпал у него из руки, пряжка громко ударилась об пол. Фил, сидевший на диване, прогружающий интернет, удивленно посмотрел на Дэна, стоявшего в дверном проёме.  
  
— Ты дома, — смущенно начал Дэн. Как же долго он спал.  
  
— Ты проснулся, — ответил Фил, не предлагая объяснений.  
  
— Я думал, ты вернешься не раньше… — начал Дэн, но Фил оборвал его.  
  
— Здесь есть вещи, требующие срочного решения, — сухо констатировал Фил.  
  
— Верно, — ответил Дэн слегка изумлённо. Он тихо стоял в дверном проёме, изучая Фила, не уверенный в том, что говорить дальше.  
  
— Я не расстроен, — начал Фил. Дэн выдохнул с облегчением. — Это чистая случайность, что ты нашел его. Мне не следовало сохранять его на рабочий стол, если я действительно не хотел, чтобы ты его нашел.  
  
Дэн согласно кивнул, всё ещё не зная, что сказать.  
  
— В конце концов, часть меня даже думает, что я, возможно, хотел, чтобы ты его нашёл, — тихо добавил Фил. — Дэн, я вот уже пять лет хотел рассказать тебе об этом. Я думаю, что как-нибудь ты бы об этом узнал. По крайне мере, ты узнал это от меня. Технически, — Фил слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Фил…  
  
— Подожди, — перебил Фил. — Я знаю, по телефону ты сказал, что ты… чувствуешь то же самое. Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил это только потому, что считаешь, что должен это сделать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты говорил это только потому, что чувствуешь себя виноватым или тебе меня жаль. Я пойму, если ты не чувствуешь того же. Мне не нужно больше, чем у нас сейчас есть. Я объяснил это в видео. Я смирился с этим. Всё так, как должно быть.  
  
Дэн выжидающе смотрел на Фила, ожидая продолжения тирады. Когда же он столкнулся с тишиной, он спросил:  
  
— Можно теперь я скажу?  
  
Фил кивнул.  
  
— Это не потому что мне тебя жаль. Это не потому что я чувствую, что должен. Это потому что я хотел сказать это, идиот. Услышав, как ты говоришь об этом, — Дэн сделал паузу, пытаясь понять, что он хочет сказать. — Услышав, как ты описываешь, чего ты хочешь, всё это заставило меня понять, что это то, чего хочу и я. Ты сказал, что, в конце концов, я поселюсь вместе с кем-то, хотя я уже живу с тобой. Я думал, это довольно-таки понятно, что я окончательно поселился здесь с тобой, но если тебе нужно это услышать, то я это говорю.  
  
— Дэн, то, что ты хочешь здесь жить, ещё не значит, что ты лю-  
  
— Стоп. Если же я тебя не люблю, почему же я не могу быть с кем-то долгое время, может, потому, что ты всегда стоишь у меня на первом месте? Почему же мысль о том, что ты один, или, хуже того, с кем-то другим, заставляет меня чувствовать себя плохо? Я думал, что это то, что ты чувствуешь к своему лучшему другу. Как я должен был понять разницу? Я думал, что я, на мгновение, просто ревновал и собственнически относился к тебе, но потом я понял, что я просто чертовски глуп. Это не то, что ты чувствуешь к друзьям. Это то, что ты чувствуешь к человеку, которого любишь. Фил, если же я не влюблён в тебя, почему же ты тогда единственный человек во всем мире, кто мне нужен? Почему же ты тот, кого я первым хочу видеть утром и последний человек, о котором я думаю, укладываясь в кровать, и, более того, почти единственный человек, о ком я думаю в период между этими моментами? Объясни мне, что это, если не любовь. — Дэн вошел в гостиную и сел на пол напротив того места, где Фил сидел на диване. Он ждал, пока Фил заговорит.  
  
Фил открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, затем закрыл его.  
  
— Я просто… Я не понимаю, — наконец, сказал он. — После всего того времени, что я надеялся на это, я не могу поверить, что это действительно правда.  
  
— Что ж, начинай верить, — — сказал Дэн, одновременно поднимаясь на колени и придвигаясь ближе к Филу. Он взял руку Фила в свою, сжимая её, и поднёс свою вторую руку к щеке Фила. Дыхание Фила сбилось, когда он его коснулся. Он медленно наклонился, глаза закрыты. Он чувствовал, как Фил нерешительно наклоняется ему на встречу. Их губы встретились в невинном поцелуе, но сердце Дэна еще никогда не билось так быстро в ответ на что-либо другое. Ему казалось, что сердце сейчас просто вырвется из груди.  
  
Фил отодвинулся, выглядя слегка шокированным.  
  
— Ты любишь меня, — пробормотал он, имея в виду это, как утверждение, но прозвучало это скорее как вопрос.  
  
— Да, я действительно люблю тебя, — ответил Дэн, улыбаясь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Фил, его голос был переполнен эмоциями.  
  
— Отлично, — ответил Дэн, прежде чем притянуть его обратно для ещё одного поцелуя.  



End file.
